


Crossing the Drell

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [27]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Brotherhood, Brothers, Cousins, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Jon has something important to tell Gary before they cross the Drell.





	Crossing the Drell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Crossing the Drell

“If we don’t cross the Drell again, Gary”—Jon stared out over the Drell and remembered how he and his cousin fought a hundred pretend battles over it in palace gardens as children—“I want you to know I’ve always considered you my blood brother.”


End file.
